Th Disaster Research Center (DRC) is continuing its systematic and comparative study of the delivery of emergency medical services (EMS) in large-scale and relatively sudden disasters in the United States. The objective of the research is to establish the nature and parameters of the cnditions for, characteristics of, and consequences from the efforts to provide EMS in turbulent social environments such as catastrophes and collective crisis situations. This study involves intensive and extensive field work on community health care delivery systems. The second year of the study will particularly focus on network relationships among EMS units and will endeavor to obtain greater intrahospital data. The findings of the research will have important implications fro general EMS training and education, and will suggest guidelines for the planning of the organization and delivery of disaster-related EMS.